User talk:Josielovesphineasandferb
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User blog:Trolypac/Survey page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :*The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :*The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :*'Please make sure you're !' It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :*Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :*''' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' " page. :*'''Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :*'Get Involved!' Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. If you like, you can add your birthday to the Community birthday list so that it will be featured on the main page when it is updated at the beginning of each month. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! (Josielovesphineasandferb 01:00, February 1, 2012 (UTC)) :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 19:16, January 1, 2012 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Hello Hello Josie did u vote for the song of the month. Im Lindana and I wanna have fun! 17:52, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Thnx for saying that I'm epic :) if you can, com e to this site!!!1 http://cartoonfancharacters.wikia.com/ It's my wiki, and I'd LOVE you to join!!!! Hey Josie!!! Thnx for the message :) I' on chat right now if you want to talk :3 Ha ha sure :D Hey there! Hi! Didn't you use to be Bunniez6729, or do I have you confused with some one ealse? Josielovesphineasandferb 01:01, February 1, 2012 (UTC) number 1 who is this and number 2 I confess. Bunniez6729 was me. bye I am going to be banned now Links heres the links to my no age limit wikis http://mlaatr.wikia.com/wiki/ : Teenage Robot and http://wildthornberrys.wikia.com/wiki/ :Wild Thorberrys #26 01:29, February 1, 2012 (UTC) signature Hey Josie please do not blame Izzy for getting banned.......blame the snitch (not the one in HP)#26 08:13, February 2, 2012 (UTC) who's the snitch and I'm not it was just my fault I disobeyed the rules Who are you talking about?#26 23:55, February 4, 2012 (UTC) P.S Josie please sign your messages next time because I dont want to check the Wiki Activity page to see who posted on my talk page oh drat I forgot his name. :( oh the nascarfan person. I am now a founder of a wikia :D http://trudog.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Josielovesphineasandferb here it is JoSiE wrote this!!!!!!!!